


The Evil In You

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [7]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Não se esqueça que sou eu que o levarei para o abismo da loucura."





	The Evil In You

**Author's Note:**

> Como de praxe, me perdoem pelos eventuais erros, e ela foi corrigida! AMEM! Mas eu não revisei :v   
> Obrigada a minha amiga Kah, que corrigiu a fanfic. <3   
> Boa leitura a todos.
> 
> Postado dia: 07/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"Encontra-se oportunidade para fazer o mal cem vezes por dia e para fazer o bem uma vez por ano."_

**Voltaire**

The Evil In You 

[Day 7] Spanking - Joseph x Robert 

Ele tinha que respirar fundo, soltou o ar com força, segurando-se nas correntes que o prendiam pelos braços e o forçando a ficar em pé. Ele tremeu, sentindo o frio percorrer seu corpo, estava somente com sua boxer preta. Tinha sido pego por aquele doido, tinha sido descuidado, escutou passos, e ele não sabia mais se ele tremia por frio ou por ansiedade e medo que começavam a residir em seu peito.  

- Teve uma boa soneca? - Questionou a voz conhecida, ficando na sua frente, Robert viu a cabeleira loira e os olhos claros com pesadas olheiras, deixando o ar do loiro mais insano que o normal, o homem o fitou perigosamente, o loiro rolou os olhos. - Ainda está com raiva? - Questionou, erguendo o queixo dele com o cabo do chicote, Robert mostrou os dentes, feroz, Joseph certamente iria adorar domar aquele cão. - Eu que deveria estar com raiva, sabe... - Disse com a voz sentida, estalando a língua no céu da boca. - Você me abandonou, lembra? Quem tem direito de estar com raiva, sou eu. 

- Você é louco. - Disse irritado. - Foi por isso que eu acabei com qualquer coisa entre a gente.  

- Haha – Ele deu uma pequena risada, e o fitou analítico, um vazio nos olhos de fazer qualquer um arrepiar. - Todos somos loucos. - Disse friamente, e depois ele deu um sorriso de canto. - Ou só precisamos de um pequeno passo para cair na loucura. - O chicote encontrou o chão, gerando um estalo forte. Oh! Droga, por que Robert sentiu seu corpo tremer e não era de medo. Droga, droga... Sentir desejo por aquilo, era errado. Deveras errado. - E serei eu, que te levara para esse caminho. - Disse com um sorriso amigável, fazendo o moreno arregalar os olhos. - Conte comigo, sim? 

Antes que Robert pudesse processar, o chicote estalou em sua coxa, fazendo-o recuar a perna esquerda e morder o lábio interior, não daria o prazer de gemer de dor para ele e nem mesmo de grita, não agora. Joseph queria ver até aonde o outro iria aguentar.  

- Não vai contar? - Robert o olhou feroz, apertando o punho, o loiro maneou a cabeça levemente, soltando o ar. - Estou tentando facilitar para você, mas você não coopera. 

- Vá para o inferno. - Joseph ficou atônito e depois riu irônico. 

- Com prazer. 

O próximo estalo veio, forte e preciso, contra a lateral de seu corpo, fazendo-o se contrair, não teve tempo de reagir, o próximo veio um pouco acima, o restante veio aleatório, coxas, quadril, pélvis, costas... Principalmente nas costas, aonde o loiro se apaixonara por ver cada linha vermelha marcando a pele escura.  

Ele se prolongara lá, marcando-o sem se incomodar de atingir os vergões que tinha acabado de fazer, Robert mordia o lábio, seus punhos estavam fechados fortemente, e cortara a sua própria pele com os próprios punhos. E infelizmente a cada marca que o outro deixava em si, sentia um formigamento em seu baixo ventre. Droga... Se sentia envergonhado.  

Finalmente o outro parara, o loiro sorriu de canto, dando um tempo, até que novamente uma mais forte percorreu a lateral inteira das suas costas, Robert sentiu o cheiro de sangue, escutou a hora que sua carne se cortou com o chicote. Ele não conseguiu se segurar, ele gritou. 

- Um... - Falou alto tremendo, abaixando a cabeça, o loiro parou e seu sorriso se alargou, ele mudou a direção do chicote para a panturrilha. - Dois. 

O chicote sibilou mais vezes, Joseph evitava as costas por hora, se satisfazia enquanto o outro contava quantas vezes tinha lhe marcado dessa vez. 

- Vinte. - Então tudo parou, Robert tremia, esperando o outro fazer algo. O silêncio foi quebrado pelos passos do loiro que foi para a sua frente e segurou o rosto do outro em suas mãos.  

- Você foi muito bem, bom garoto. - Ele sorriu para ele, aproximou o rosto do dele e selou os lábios nos dele, se afastou. - Você merece um agrado. - Robert o fitou perdido sentido a mão dele em seu membro semirijo. - Afinal... Não se esqueça que sou eu que o levarei para o abismo da loucura.     

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 7] 


End file.
